A Not so Pure Heart
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: A corrupted clan exists. Into it, a kit is born. But this kit isn't just any kit. They are the one who is going to fix the clan, with the help of their friends!
1. Chapter 1

_Why must the clan be like this?_

 _Why must cats not have any choice?_

 _Why must this have to happen?_

 _We have to send her back._

Highkit opened her eyes. What an odd dream she had. It was odd how she kept having dreams of cats talking. The kit was distracted from her thoughts by her sibling tripping and falling onto her.

"Oh sorry Highkit! I didn't mean to!" Fawnkit was her brother, a light brown kit with darker spots and a short tail. She was a higher ranking then him, as she had been the first born.

Highkit flicked her tail. "It's okay."

Fawnkit nodded and bounced away to play with the other kits.

Kits were abandoned as soon as they could eat solid food and were left to be raised by the older kits. The oldest kit was a sort of leader to them, and the first born of each leader was like a mini leader to their siblings.

Highkit had two brothers and a sister. Fawnkit, Jaykit, and Duskkit. She was the first born, therefor she was their mini leader.

Highkit stood up and shook herself. She trotted to the temporary kit leader. His name was Antkit, and he was becoming an apprentice in a few days. Antkit twitched his whiskers upon seeing someone walking toward him. He was quite the hyper kit.

"Greetings!" Antkit purred.

"Good after sunhigh my leader." Highkit bowed respectfully while Antkit giggled. He wasn't too good of a leader, too hyper. He would not make a good leader for the clan. Highkit thought the name Highstar was better then Antstar anyways.

 _B...but she was the start of this!_

 _Too bad. I've made up my mind._

 _You have got to be kidding!_

 _It's her mess. She has to fix it._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Highkit and her three siblings had become apprentices, they had found out who their parents were. Pondnose and Jaggedstripe. They were not mates, so the four of them became ashamed of their heritage. Mates were choosen by the leader. Cats were not to choose their own mates.

Briefly Highkit had wanted a female mate, as she didn't want kits. However her hope soon died as her elders informed her that the leaders never had choosen same sex mates. Now all she could do was hope that her future mate also didn't want kits.

Tonight was their apprentice ceremony. Highkit, Fawnkit, Jaykit, and Duskkit would become apprentices. Highkit was given her mentor first, as she had been the first born. She was given the mentor Applepelt, a sweet old she-cat who had too many scars. Highpaw not glad, as Applepelt had broken the rules many times. However she couldn't be sad at her own apprentice ceremony! Plus, just because her mentor had broken the rules didn't mean that she would become just like her.

 _Oh how wrong Highpaw had been,_

Now, Highpaw was finally able to socialize with the rest of the clan! As a kit, she could only talk to other kits and elders, however now she was able to speak to apprentices and warriors! Medicine cats, the deputy, and the leader could all talk to everyone, but no one was allowed to talk to them without being talked to first unless it was an emergency.

"Heya!" A pretty sand colored she-cat spoke to her. "I'm Dustpaw, I'll be showing you around the apprentice den!" She purred. Dustpan showed the four of them the nests and a little secret passage that lead to a quicker way to the dirt place. She told them not to speak of it, as it was an apprentice secret. The rest of the clan already knew anyways.

A week into her training, a she-cat gave birth to a single kit. Highpaw wanted to speak to the little kit for some odd reason. The kit was Dustpaw's little sister, according to Dustpaw at least. She was pretty sure that the she-cat was her mother, and she herself had already confirmed it...but what if she wasn't? Everyone was afraid that they were born of two not mate cats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rip I fail at writing. xD I'm so sorry to everyone.**

Highpaw nodded in greeting to Antpaw. Antpaw sat down next to her. "Did you hear? I'm getting a mate soon!"

Highpaw purred. "Congratulations!"

"I wonder who it is...Silvertail just lost her mate, so maybe her? But then again there is Pouncepaw and Cloverpaw so maybe not...also Duskpaw and you..." Antpaw mumbled to himself for a while about who his mate was going to be, before seeing a butterfly.

Highpaw watched as his eyes lit up and he pounced after the butterfly. She chuckled when he fell on his face. Maybe she wouldn't mind having him as a mate? No, Antpaw was to excitable, he would definatly want kits.

Highpaw's gaze wandered off to a sandy colored she-cat. At first, she thought it was Dustpaw, but then she realized that this kit was smaller and lacked the white sock on her left front paw. She realized that it was the kit she so wanted to talk to. But she _couldn't._ It was against the rules. Instead, she flicked her tail in greeting when the she-kit spotted her. The she-kit appeared to light up and nodded in greeting. Highpaw purred when the kit took one step forward then hesitated. Clearly, she had remembered the rules too.

Kits were to talk to other kits and elders only.

They would both have to wait until they were both apprentices.

 _Why wait?_

Said a voice in Highpaw's head. Yeah, why wait? She would get scared for braking the rules, but what harm would that be? Highpaw shook her head. No! Who was she, her mentor? She didn't want to end up like that!

However, in the middle of the night, Highpaw snuck out the secret exit and creeped over to the kits den. A small sandy head poked out. The two appeared to have the same idea.

The two spoke for a few moments, before Highpaw went back to her own den. She was afraid of getting caught, even though she loved that little kit. She didn't even know why! Maybe...StarClan had something planned for them?

Highpaw's heart fluttered as she imagined being the first same sex couple since Sandstar's leadership began. How odd how they never learned of anything before that...it didn't matter much, no cat had any choice. They were never allowed to choose.


	4. Clan Cats

**Leader: Dawnstar-a ginger she-cat**

 **Deputy: Brownmask-a white and brown spotted tom**

 **Medicine Cats-**

 **Lightningpelt-a cream she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Poolpelt-a silver tabby she-cat**

 **Songpuddle-a calico she-cat**

 **Medicne Cat Apprentices-**

 **Palepaw-a pale gray she-cat**

 **Wasppaw-a cream tabby tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Pondnose-a silver she-cat with a bright pink nose**

 **Jaggedstripe-a brown tabby tom**

 **Fawnspring-a light brown tom**

 **Jumpleg-a hyper white tom**

 **Waspmask-a cream she-cat with white spots**

 **Whiskerdrop-an old gray tom**

 **Applepelt-a red scared she-cat**

 **Barkspirit-a loud cream tom with black stripes**

 **Sootmouse-a light gray she-cat with black patches**

 **Timberflower-a brown she-cat**

 **Silvertail-a white she-cat with a silver tail**

 **Vixenflame-a red she-cat**

 **Beetlefoot-a black tom**

 **Apprentices-**

 **Dustpaw-a sandy she-cat with a white sock on her left front paw**

 **Clawpaw-a cream tom**

 **Pouncepaw-a light gray she-cat**

 **Cloverpaw-a dark gray she-cat**

 **Antpaw-a black tom**

 **Highpaw-a silver tabby she-cat**

 **Fawnpaw-a light brown tom with darker spots and a short tail**

 **Jaypaw-a silver tom**

 **Duskpaw-a dark silver tabby she-cat**

 **Queens-**

 **Palesand-a sandy she-cat**

 **Hawkspots-a brown she-cat with spots**

 **Kits-**

 **Sandykit-a sandy she-cat**

 **Eaglekit-a brown tom**

 **Stonekit-a dark brown she-cat**

 **Elders-**

 **Birchstep-a gray and white tom**

 **Mates-**

 **Dawnstar and Whiskerdrop**

 **Brownmask and Waspmask**

 **Pondnose and Fawnspring**

 **Jaggedstripe and Hawkspots**

 **Jumpleg and Timberflower**

 **Applepelt and Barkspirit**

 **Sootmouse and Birchstep**

 **Silvertail and**

 **Vixenflame and**

 **Palesand and Beetlefoot**

 **Dustpaw and Clawpaw**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for being bad at writing xD**

Highpaw cried in pain as claws ripped through her pelt. Someone had seen her talking to Sandykit. She was being punished. She took in a deep breath as the claws withdrew themselves from her pelt.

"Just like her mentor."

"What a shame."

"Poor kit."

Highpaw sparred a glance at Sandykit, who stood next to her and also had blood dripping from her pelt.

"I hope they both die."

"Evil rule breakers!"

"We should kill them both before they break a major rule!"

"That she-cat is going to end up like her mentor."

Highpaw slightly hissed at the mean comments.

"Sandykit. Highpaw. Have you learned your lesson?" Asked Dawnstar.

Highpaw bowed her head. "Ye-"

"No!" Sandykit yelped suddenly. Dawnstar glared at her. "I don't get what's so wrong about talking!" The little she-kit squeaked.

"Punish them more." Highpaw felt the claws run through her pelt again. Why didn't Sandykit just say yes?!

Highpaw licked her scared pelt. Her fur was mangled from the beating she and Sandykit had received. Neither of them were to receive medical attention that day. Sandykit hadn't ever given up. She kept saying what she believed. Talking was not wrong. Highpaw's terror returned as she remembered the weak form of the small kit, barely even breathing, as claws were dragged through her body.

Shuddering, Highpaw stepped out of the apprentice den. A few drops of blood escaped from her not entirely heal wounds as she moved.

...what was so wrong with talking anyways?

 _Amazing...this is working..._

 _How is this even possible?_

 _The clan say a kit being beaten up and no one's belief is even shaken?_

 _I wouldn't say that._

 _Huh?_

 _Look._


	6. Chapter 6

Highpaw's heart beat hard as she saw a familer sandy pelt. What was Sandykit doing outside the camp?! Highpaw shook her head. No, it was just Dustpaw...it was just Dustpaw. Highpaw looked up again to see the large she-cat flick her tail. Signaling her to come closer. Highpaw slowly stalked forward. That was _not_ Dustpaw. Nor was it Sandykit.

Highpaw's claws made small dents in the ground as she prepared to pounce on the loner. Suddenly, she spoke.

 _"I am so sorry."_

Her words made no sound, yet Highpaw just...knew what she was saying. Highpaw puffed out her chest in false confidence.

 _"Who are you and..."_

Highpaw's words made no sounds either. Blinking a few times, Highpaw realized that she was asleep. _"I...I fell asleep...this is just a dream...?"_

 _"True. But my words are real. I am sorry. Sorry for your suffering. Why didn't I just say yes?"_

 _"Sandykit?!"_

 _"Sandstar."_ The she-cat corrected.

Suddenly, Highpaw was extreamly confused. Sandstar...had been the first leader? No one had been named Sand after her reign, right? Only Sandy or something like that in her honor?

 _"I...listen. I am sorry for all of your suffering. I got so confused...I turned my back on StarClan."_

 _"StarClan?"_ Highpaw had learned a bit about StarClan from the elders. The place where bad cats who disobeyed the rules went.

 _"I don't have much time left. I am going to fix this. Alright?_

 _..._

 _oh, and everything you know is wrong."_

Blue eyes opened to see a sandy colored she-cat poking her.

"Oh good, your awake! Dawnstar has decided to make Sandykit an apprentice early as punishment!"

Highpaw darted up. "What?!" With how young Sandykit still was, she would die in training!


	7. Chapter 7

Highpaw wasn't sure her heart was beating as Dawnstar announce that Sandykit would become an apprentice, and gave her the name Sandypaw.

The clan reluctantly cheered for her, somewhat saddened by the loss of one of their kits. They all doubted that she would survive. Even Highpaw did, but then she remembered Sandstar. Had she not appeared to her in a dream, promising to fix the odd ways of the clan? But to what. What would the new rules even be?

Highpaw was so busy with her thoughts, she barely noticed Sandypaw walking up to her until she squeaked a hello. Highpaw gazed at her with big eyes. Why did she have to die?

"Is everything alright?"

"No."

Highpaw didn't speak to Sandypaw anymore that day. They were both officially apprentices and therefor could talk to each other, but...Highpaw was just too saddened at the thought of Sandypaw's death. She was going to die. Training here was hard. They needed to get out.

Highpaw shook her head. Get out of the clan? Why did she think that? Clearly, she needed to...to...obey the rules...

It turns out, Highpaw is terrible at following rules. Distracted by her own thoughts, Highpaw found herself accidently disobeying a few rules, earning her more scars on her pelt.

Applepelt, her mentor, was saddened to see how their pelts were beginning to match.

Highpaw suddenly realized that life would never get better here while hunting. She accidently ran head first into a tree while chasing a squirrel.

That night, she did talk to Sandypaw.

"We have to get out of here."

Sandypaw didn't question it, and followed her as she sneaked out of the secret exit that 'only' apprentices knew about. The moon was high in the sky as the pair exited clan territory. A cold wind blew across Highpaw's nearly bare shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life."

The two walked with their backs towards the clan. They were not coming back until they had a way to fix the clan's ways.


End file.
